Children of Goddess Isis
by Egypt Warriors
Summary: After the ceremonial duel, Yami stays due to Yugi passing out from something. The gang realize that there is more to Yami's life then what they know. They join up with Yami's cousin Akuma, and Yugi's cousin Hoshi to unlock more of Yami's passed, even his queen, know who the children of Isis are, and to take down Teana and the Dark Ark. Puzzleshipping, Egyptianshipping, and more.
1. Chapter 1: The lamp and the escape

Chapter 1

A mansion sat in the middle of nowhere. Inside four people sat around.

"So Jason, did your team found something on one of the digs?" The first man name Carl asked.

"Yes, we found this." Jason said pulling out a golden lamp with an eye on it "I believe that it's connected to the millennium items."

"Amazing Jason, do you know who it belongs to?" a women name Melody asked.

"I believe that this belongs to the Pharaohs Sorceress, who is also one of the children of Isis." Jason said.

"I hope the government didn't know that you took it out of the country." The other man name Zek told him.

"Don't worry, they didn't know. What I found in that tomb was no body of both children of Isis, but someone found a coffin of a nameless harem at another dig site, but we can't open it." Jason said.

"How did you got that tomb if the famous archeologist Serena Akuma found it first?" Melody asked.

Jason smirked "I have my ways, though her daughter wasn't too happy with me at what I did."

"You better watch your step Jason, I heard that Hoshi Akuma has a bad reputation from our group." Carl said.

"She's won't be no threat to us what I'm planning." Jason said smirking.

Then the power went out.

"What the hell!" Zek shouted.

"Who turn the power out!" Melody shouted.

Then the power turn on to reveal that the lamp has disappear. Jason growled before turning to the man.

"Find that thief and eliminate him or her!" Jason shouted.

The man ran through the hallway with the whole mansion on high alert. The door to the closet open to reveal a double color hair with ocean eye girl coming out.

" _Close one."_ The girl said.

She ran down the hall where the men came from. For about three minutes of running till she saw the armed man's down another hall and they saw her.

"It's Hoshi! Open fire!" One of the men shouted.

"Geeze, such anti-social people." Hoshi said before running again before they open fire on her.

They missed and chased after her. Hoshi ran till she saw a dead end.

"We have her corner!" one of the guys shouted.

Hoshi sprinted towards the window before she jumped through it. She landed on the roof and rolled towards the edge. She fell from the roof, but she took her grapple and threw it at the gutter. It saved her from falling anymore, but she swing towards a window. The grapple unhooked and Hoshi went through the window. She gather herself up but to see guys cornering her.

"We have you surrounded." One of the men told her.

Hoshi smirk and pulled out her duel pistol and aim at them.

"She got a weapon! Open…AH!" the men shouted before he got shot.

The men open fire on Hoshi, but she dodge them and shooting them. This went on for a while before she ran with the man after her. Then an arrow shot through a window and hit the man with poison gas. Hoshi smirk knowing who shot it. Then more came and block her. Hoshi ran through a door that led to a balcony. She look down to see a huge pond. She look back to see the men coming into the room. She smiled sweetly.

"Sorry guys, but you just ran out of luck." Hoshi said.

She jump off the balcony and dive down towards the pond. The men ran to the balcony only to see her hit the water. Hoshi bend her body and headed up to the surface. She surface and swim to shore before getting out. The men saw it and hurry to catch her. Hoshi ran to the entrance to see her look alike but her hair was spike down below and have navy blue eyes. waiting for her with a motorcycle.

"You got it?" the look alike asked.

"In my backpack, now let's go and thanks for the help, Akuma." Hoshi said.

Akuma smirked as the two got on just as the men were coming. Akuma fired up the motorcycle and they speed away from the mansion. Inside, one of the men came running in.

"Hoshi escape my men with her look alike girl." The men said.

Jason growled, knowing how troublesome that girl can be.

"Well, looks like this girl is good at avoiding your men, Jason." Carl said.

Jason smirk at them, making the three confused.

"Don't worry, I have a plan that will make _her_ dead and join her father." Jason said.

With the girls, they were heading to an airport.

"I got a bad feeling Akuma. They found a coffin of the nameless harem." Hoshi said.

Akuma gulp knowing what she meant.

"We're heading to Domino. It's time for the Pharaoh to learn some of his memories. I hope that we're not too late." Akuma said.

"Mom might call my grandpa to tell Yugi. Yugi told me all about the pharaoh when we were online messaging each other." Hoshi said.

Akuma nodded as they speed off.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Journey

Chapter 2

In Egypt, Yugi had won the ceremonial duel against Yami, but was sadden that he'll be losing his best friend and _crush_. Yami came towards him with a sad smile knowing that this'll effect Yugi badly as much as it hurts him.

"Yugi, a champion doesn't go on his knees. I want to thank you, I'll return to the afterlife thanks to you." Yami said putting his hands on Yugi's shoulders.

"I understand pharaoh, but I don't want you to go." Yugi said as he cried.

Unaware to everyone in the tomb, a ghostly figure was hiding from them as it watch along with Solomon's cellphone that was on vibrate. The ghostly figure put it's hand on it's chest and sigh.

"I'm sorry Pharaoh, but your time here in the modern world isn't over _yet_." The figure said before looking at the one person that Yami cherish the most, Yugi.

The figure put it's hand up and said "Sleep Yugi, you will wake up in a few hours."

Yugi groaned and clutch his head. Yami notice this and was concern.

"Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Hey bud, are you ok?" Joey asked as everyone watch in concern.

Yugi look up at Yami as Yami gasped when he saw that Yugi's eyes were no longer amethyst, but no eye color at all. This send Yami into panic mode.

"Yami, help me." Yugi whisper before he fell conscious and fell forward.

Yami caught him as everyone was starting to get worried.

"What happen?" Ishizu asked in concern.

"When I saw him looking at me, he no longer have amethyst in his eyes, hell no color." Yami answer in concern.

"We better take him back to the boat." Malik said "Sorry Pharaoh, looks like you'll have to wait to return to the afterlife."

"That's fine, I'm more worried about Yugi at this point. If I had gone into the afterlife with him at this state, I would continue to worry about him." Yami said as he pick up Yugi in bridle style.

The group headed out of the tomb and headed towards a group of jeeps. While walking, Solomon grab his cell phone and was about to asked Ishizu if he would call a doctor, but notice that he have a missed call and a voice mail by the name of Serena Akuma.

"Well I'll be." Solomon said.

"What is it Gramps?" Joey asked making everyone turn to Solomon.

"Look, this isn't the best time, but my daughter called." Solomon said putting it on speaker and play the voice mail.

" **Dad, this is your daughter Serena. I try to call both your home and cell, but you didn't answer. Anyway, I'm here in Egypt, trying to figure out how did Jason got to owned a dig site that I found, paid, and work to have clam on it. I try to contact Ishizu, but she wasn't available. Look what I found has some connected to the Nameless Pharaoh. James and I worked this mystery ever since James discover something. The Nameless Pharaoh might have some connection to the Children of the Goddess Isis. I've been trying to uncover the truth to this and was so close, but Jason had to come and steal what I've been work on ever since James died. Hoshi wanted to kill him, but she held back but she told him that he'll rot in hell when he died. If your home dad, Hoshi and a friend of hers is coming to Domino City. I think her friend knows more about the Nameless Pharaoh then what we know. I got to go. Call me for anything. And one more thing, watch your back with Jason, because he belong to a tyrant cult called the Dark Ark. Hoshi can explain it better when you see her. Bye."**

The voicemail ended and everyone was in shocked till Tea spoke up.

"Glad you didn't enter the afterlife, right Yami?" Tea said.

"There's more about me then I thought." Yami said.

Then Ishizu gasped "I give Serena permission to dig on a site that she showed me. How did Jason got his hands on that site. The curator's know that I only give permission for archeologist to dig on the site."

When we get on the boat, I'll give Serena a call and asked her to tell her daughter that we're here." Solomon said.

The group got in the jeep and hurried to the boat. While on the way there, Yami look at Yugi.

" _I wonder if someone made Yugi unconscious so that I don't leave."_ Yami thought _"And who are the Children of Isis?"_

They made it to the boat and Yami took Yugi to his room, while hoping that Yugi is ok.

(Chapter End)

Me: (Still in a Tomb) Chapter 2 in up and going.

Yami, Yugi, Akuma, and Hoshi appeared.

Akuma: See, told you guys that she's here.

Me: Yeah thanks to Bakura.

Yugi: What did he do this time?

Me: He Bloody Send Me Here!

The four sweat dropped while I cursed.

Yami: Everyone, review please.

Hoshi: And hopefully she calms down.


End file.
